


[Fanart] What We Do With Heretics

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fanart, Femdom, Leashes, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, commission, step on me mommy rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: Commission for a dear friend of mine, featuring Rhea stepping on Fem!Byleth. Greyscale. Originally posted to Twitter March 19, 2020. Resized version and full res included.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 16





	[Fanart] What We Do With Heretics

Resized (I'm sorry for the low quality; this is the best I can do until I find a better image hosting platform that allows porn or I'm able to upload images directly to AO3):

Full res:


End file.
